


My Answer is You

by 13gxly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13gxly/pseuds/13gxly
Summary: It has always been Jongin for Sehun. He just hopes he'll confess to Jongin sooner or later.orJongin being super cute in the middle of the night while cramming for his exam in flannel pajama and disheveled hair is making it hard for Sehun to not confess his undying love for him. Roommate!AU





	My Answer is You

**Author's Note:**

> To my prompter: I hope I have somewhat mastered the idea of the prompt in which you submitted. This is not perfect, but I hope that you will be able to enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> First, to the kaifectionary mods: thank you for creating this fic fest and being understanding and so very helpful. 
> 
> R: thank you for being there to help me throughout this journey. You have been so helpful, I am very thankful for you. I love you! Without you, this fic would not have turned out the way that it did. Thank you for your wonderful ideas and support!
> 
> E and A: thank you for helping me with making sure this fic makes sense and helping me with grammar, etc. 
> 
> And to any readers: I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Do not feel shy to comment on any fic - the authors of any and every fic would feel so honored and loved if someone wrote a comment on their work, not matter how long. It would be amazing to receive a comment because writing fics are a long and frustrating process and it would assure that their efforts wasn't in vain. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sehun can't keep his eyes off of Jongin.

His attraction towards the brunette started when Sehun moved to a new town in middle school. He had to leave his friends and life behind and begin to live in a completely different environment.

Jongin had greeted him while Sehun was retrieving the mail in the second week of living in his new neighborhood.

"Hey, are you our new neighbors?" Jongin had asked. He was kicking a soccer ball around his yard near a makeshift goal and his bronze skin was glistening with sweat running down the side of his face. Sehun swore his heart dropped out of his ass. Jongin was the most beautiful person Sehun had ever seen, surpassing his massive crush on William Levy. He doesn't want to seem creepy by staring at Jongin but he can't seem to divert his eyes away.

Jongin tilted his head to the side in confusion as to why Sehun wasn't responding.

"U-uh yeah, we moved in last week." Sehun stuttered, realizing he was staring at the boy for an awkward amount of time.

"Cool! My name's Jongin. How old are you?" Said boy wiped the sweat off his face with the hem of his red t-shirt. Sehun had to hold on to the mailbox to prevent himself from falling over.

"It's Sehun and I'm ten."

"Same!" Jongin cheerfully answered.

Before Jongin could ask Sehun more, Sehun’s mom called him in for dinner and Jongin waved goodbye to him.

  
  


They cross paths again after school early in the year and Jongin asks if they could walk home together. They were not put in the same class, so it was nice to see a familiar face. 

 

Those 10 minute walks home made Sehun’s love for Jongin blossom greatly. Jongin would go on and on about his day and Sehun would never get tired of Jongin’s voice. Occasionally, Jongin will catch Sehun staring at him but will never question him. Sehun honestly would not know what to say if Jongin did.  

 

_ Present _

Now is another one of those times where Sehun can’t take his eyes off of Jongin.

Something about Jongin's bronze skin glowing against the desk lamp, which is illuminating the dark apartment room, makes Sehun want to scream. He doesn't mind the light as much as it bothers him that Jongin has been studying for two hours now and has declined Sehun's suggestions to take a break or even go to sleep. Even Sehun refuses to go to sleep, not wanting to wake up with Jongin’s head down in the open textbook still sitting on his desk. Jongin’s really stubborn and always studies into ungodly hours of the night.

Jongin is sitting in his black leather swivel chair with his knees up and a textbook resting on them delicately. An occasional page flip is heard but besides that, Sehun is surrounded by white noise.

Honestly, as much time as he spends studying, Jongin spends so much more in the shower. On most days, Sehun is left with cold water showering down on him.

Being roommates and childhood friends, you would think Sehun is used to seeing Jongin in close to no clothes. Sehun has tried his hardest not to show much emotion when he accidentally looks up and sees Jongin with just a white towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets still running down his lean torso and around his defined abs. Sehun always looks away before Jongin notices him staring at his body and questions why Sehun looks flustered.

Now, Jongin is wearing a blue and white checkered flannel pajama set and his brown hair is all disheveled from him running fingers through it. He’s wearing his reading glasses because his eyes always hurt from the contacts he wore during the day. Sehun thinks he looks absolutely stunning.

He can't stand it.

"Jongin, I think you should go to sleep now it's," he checks the bright digital clock on his bedside table, "02:17, you've done more than enough studying. It'll be there in the morning, don't worry."

"Five more minutes I swear. I just have to finish this chapter." Jongin whines, he swivels around and his lip is jutted out in a cute pout that Sehun cannot resist. His eyes are sleepy and droopy and Sehun can’t believe someone this beautiful exists. It takes so much strength for Sehun not to run up to him and smother Jongin with kisses. He has definitely daydreamed about it, so much Sehun stopped counting. 

"I'm making a timer right now, it's not good to be studying this much, you need to rest. And I don't trust you enough to wake up to find you passed out over your textbook."

Jongin nods cutely and goes back to his reading. 

Sehun is the opposite of Jongin and gets distracted very easily while studying. Sometimes, Jongin will bribe Sehun with a Reece’s cup every 20 minutes that Sehun studies. Sehun hopes that Jongin will bribe Sehun with kisses, but Sehun can only dream. He really hopes he can confess to Jongin before it’s too late and they’re out of college and doing adult things. 

 

The timer goes off loudly and Jongin flinches in his seat and visually deflates. Sehun walks over to the side of Jongin's desk and picks up a baby blue sticky note and places it in on the page Jongin was just reading, closes it and turns to him.

"Alright, time to go to sleep." He takes off Jongin's glasses and sets them down next to his bed and watches Jongin stand up and get settled under the covers.

"Sehun," Jongin turns on his side to face Sehun, "it's cold, can you sleep with me tonight?"

It's not uncommon for them to share a bed during the winter. No matter how high they crank up the heat in the room, Jongin still would request for them to share a bed.

Sehun nods, how could he deny Jongin?  Jongin lifts up the covers for Sehun to slip in next to Jongin.

Although, the only light is from the outside lamp glowing through the blinds, Sehun can still see the outline of Jongin's jaw and ear. He leans over and kisses Jongin’s forehead. And as if on cue, Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun's body and nuzzles his head into Sehun's neck.

"Goodnight, Jongin."

Jongin just hums and his breath evens out.

When Sehun awakes the next morning, Jongin is still latched onto his body like a leech. His legs are tangled with Sehun’s. His right hand is resting on Sehun’s chest, rising and falling with every shaky breath Sehun takes. Thank goodness Jongin is a heavy sleeper because Sehun has to literally roll out of Jongin’s grasp in order to get out of the bed.

The clock reads 06:49AM. Sehun is an early riser and loves waking up early in the morning to make his green tea. He feels so peaceful early in the morning when all of his surroundings are calm and serene.

Sehun has a morning class starting at 8AM so he writes a note for Jongin when he wakes up. He sticks it onto Jongin’s forehead. It reads,

_ Hey Jongin _

_ Make sure to leave your evening open tonight, I have something to tell you. _

_ Sehun :) _

He was going to do it tonight; he was going to confess to Jongin. Sehun’s pushed it off for a while and now he can’t stand it. They’ve been best friends for so long and before it’s too late, Sehun wants to let the weight of the secret off of his chest. Even if Jongin doesn’t return his feelings, Sehun would still like to remain friends. They have so many memories together.

When Sehun exits his morning classroom at 09:00AM, he sees he has a text from Jongin.

**Jonginnie:** hey what do u need to tell me tonight (08:17)

**Sehun:** you’ll see :) (09:04)

Describing Sehun as nervous is understatement of the year. 

Just imagining Jongin hating Sehun for liking men is something he doesn’t think he can live with. They’ve never fully discussed their sexualities. Jongin has dated only two girls in his life and they have never lasted more than 3 weeks.

Sehun has never dated anyone before, but he has tried to get over Jongin by hooking up with random strangers and trying to keep his mind off of Jongin. It didn’t work out so well. Sehun accidentally sighed out Jongin’s name during a one-night-stand with a guy who was a year older. Sehun never crossed paths with him again.

It’s 16:50 and Jongin usually comes back to the apartment around 17:00. Sehun is a nervous wreck.

He is pacing around the room trying to think of how to confess to Jongin.

The apartment door opens and Sehun looks up to see Jongin with his ballet bag slung across his chest. He is wearing a plain white shirt and (Sehun’s) dark gray sweatpants. He looks so breathtaking. He’s still sweating; a bead of sweat drips down the side of his face, and Sehun can’t seem to take his eyes off of it this time.

“Hey, Sehun.”

“Hi.” Sehun timidly answers. He’s so nervous he can barely speak.

Sehun sits down on his bed and watches Jongin put his stuff down and sits on his own bed directly across from Sehun.

Sehun starts subconsciously picking at the dead skin around his fingernails and only notices it when Jongin reaches out to hold both of Sehun’s hands still. Right, skin picking is bad. Jongin knows about his habit and always keeps trying to have Sehun stop.

Jongin sits next to Sehun, still holding his hands, and patiently waits for Sehun to begin.

Sehun takes a deep breath.

“I,” Sehun can’t do it, “uh, need you to clean after yourself. Like, the dirty clothes pile in your corner is getting excessive.” He trails off and looks down at his and Jongin’s intertwined hands.

“Sehun.”

Sehun hums and looks up at Jongin. Looks up to see Jongin’s soft features and aches to reach up and cup his cheeks are kiss the living daylights out of Jongin. 

“I just did laundry yesterday, there is like one pair of socks in it right now,” He cocks his head to the side and gives a warm smile, “What’s wrong Sehun? You know you can tell me anything.”

_ There’s no turning back now. _

Sehun takes  a deep breath. “When you first introduced yourself when we were younger I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met,” Sehun sighs deeply trying not to make his voice shaky, “and at that time I really didn’t know if I liked boys that way but you were so kind to me and helpful and loving. I grew up with a good family but you showed me how to love and make the most out of everything. And I still think you’re so beautiful and amazing and I wanted to tell you that. And I love you so so much.” Sehun hasn’t looked up at Jongin but Jongin starts to rub Sehun’s hand soothingly with his thumb.

He keeps his eyes locked on their hands.

“And even if you don’t feel the same about me, I would still love to stay friends.” He whispers, too scared to hear what Jongin has to say.

“Sehun,” He sees Jongin let go of his hand and reaches up to cup Sehun’s chin and brings him up to eye-level. Sehun can see tears welling up in Jongin eyes, “I love you too. And I’m not just saying that. I truly think you’re beautiful and perfect. I love everything about you. I wouldn’t want to live in a world without you.”

Sehun’s vision starts to blur. Jongin notices and immediately gently wipes away the fresh tears sliding down Sehun’s cheeks and wipes his own eyes. 

Neither of them say anything but they simultaneously lean forward. They’re inches away and Sehun can feel Jongin’s hot breath on his own lips.

He doesn’t know who leans in first but all he can think of his Jongin’s perfect lips on his own. His plush soft lips.

Their lips move in sync and Jongin’s hand reaches up to grab Sehun’s hair at the base of his head and Sehun gasps. Sehun has never kissed someone this passionately. Jongin sucks on Sehun’s bottom lip so sensually Sehun feels weak at the knees.

Jongin swipes his tongue on Sehun’s bottom lip and he lets Jongin’s tongue into his mouth.

They kiss so heatedly that Sehun forgets that he was crying just moment ago.

Jongin is the first to lean back but he rests his forehead against Sehun’s. He grabs Sehun’s waist and pulls Sehun onto his lap, with his legs on either side of Jongin’s abdomen. Sehun wraps his arms around his shoulders and starts sweetly kissing his neck and cheeks.

He leans back and sees Jongin staring at him with a soft look.

“You don’t know how much I’ve longed to do that.” Sehun whispers and sees Jongin’s cheeks blush a faint pink. No matter how many times Sehun has seen that color on elder’s cheeks; he still thinks it’s the prettiest on Jongin.

He cups Jongin’s right cheek and pecks his left cheek, his nose, his eyelids and finally his lips with a long hard kiss.

“I cannot believe this is real.” Sehun sighs out.

“Me neither, baby.” Jongin answered and smiles at the way Sehun blushed at the name.

They decide to go to bed early as Sehun told Jongin he had planned a stay-at-home date the next day. They go to sleep on Sehun’s bed (how they still manage to fit on a college single bed, Sehun does not know). It’ll be a Saturday the next day and Sehun wants to spend all day cuddling with Jongin.

“Good night lovely, I love you. So much.” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear before tightening his grip around the elder’s torso.

“And I love you, baby boy.” Jongin mumbles back and pecks Sehun’s forehead.

Sehun wakes up when a stream of morning sun hits his face. He looks up and notices that Jongin is sound asleep. Jongin’s breath is hitting Sehun’s forehead evenly.

He manages to untangle himself from Jongin’s grip and moves to the kitchen where he plans to wake Jongin up with the smell of strawberry and banana waffles, Jongin’s favorite breakfast food.

He begins making the batter. He first cracks two eggs. Then, he dumps the waffle mix and milk in a bowl, and stirs the mixture together (he gets a mouthful of powder as he turned on the blender).

Once the waffle maker is at the correct temperature, Sehun pours in the batter and shuts the lid.

A couple moments pass and Sehun hears the pitter-patter of bare feet padding closer into the kitchen. Sehun turns around to see the most angelic person he has ever seen. Jongin’s hair is sticking in all different directions and he’s sporting Sehun’s gray university sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. He looks like an angel. 

“Baby, what are you making?” Jongin mumbles and sleepily wraps his arms around Sehun’s torso and rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Jongin nuzzles his nose into the crook of Sehun’s neck and gives it a sweet lingering kiss.

Sehun unwraps Jongin’s arms from his waist and spins Jongin around to face him.

Sehun pecks Jongin’s pouty lips softly and says, “Banana and strawberry waffles, your favorite.”

Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hands and plays with his fingers, “I’ve planned the whole day: we’re going to relax the entire day and binge watch Disney movies because I know you have a soft spot for them. And then maybe we can get Chinese takeout tonight. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. It sounds perfect, you’re perfect.” Jongin sighs out. He pecks Sehun’s neck again before leaning over the counter, watching Sehun cook. Sehun’s face heats up at the action and tries not to grin like a madman.

When Sehun finishes making the waffles and delicately placing each banana and strawberry slice on them, he carries them on plates to the coffee table in front of the TV. Jongin has already occupied the whole couch and splayed his legs across the arm.

As soon as Sehun sits down in front of Jongin’s legs, he grabs Sehun and pulls him up to be the small spoon.

They’re an hour into Hercules after finishing The Fox and the Hound when Sehun leans back to face with Jongin.

“Is this when we start making out until we can’t breathe?”

Jongin hums and leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and finish this!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are MUCH APPRECIATED!!


End file.
